I'll Be Back Soon
by MCS35
Summary: Jellal is leaving for a dangerous mission in whicj he he could die. He visits Erza to say goodbye. But will it be as easy as he thought? Summary sucks but I hope you guys enjoy it! JERZA


Erza and Jellal – Hope you guys enjoy this! Takes place after recent manga chapter.

It was a breezy evening in Magnolia when Erza took a walk. She needed a breather after that intense war council meeting the guild held. It involved scouting out the former council members and sending out teams to safeguard them. The rest was strategy and planning on defeating the dark guild members with the little data they had on them. It was frustrating, she admitted. Not knowing much about them will prove to be a huge disadvantage. Her mind wandered to the teams they had formed and the former council members they'd managed to find. So far the teams they made should be able to hold their ground, she thought.

It was then that she noticed a shadow creeping behind her. Thinking it was one of the dark guild members she requipped immediately and pounced. After all, whoever's presence she couldn't sense must be somewhat powerful.

"Who are you and wh-" Erza's jaw dropped comically to the floor. She got off him as quickly as she could and requipped back into her normal armour.

"Sorry! I didn't sense you coming and assumed it was the enemy. Besides, what are you doing here Jellal?" her voice dropping to a low whisper.

"I was gathering info about a guild me and Meredy are tracking."

"I see. I've got some things to discuss with you. Come with me." Jellal nodded and followed after her. They didn't talk at all during the short walk to her house. They both knew the risks of him being in public. Even if the council was currently 'out of order' they still had to be cautious.

They reached her house in a matter of minutes and soon enough they were settled on her couch, sipping occasionally from their cups of tea.

"Have you heard of Tartaros?"

"Yeah. They're the last of the Baram Alliance."

"And I assume you know what they did to the city and the current council members?" Again, he nodded.

"All of them wiped out and the city in state of catastrophe. They're certainly more powerful than the other two you and Fairy Tail destroyed. I also heard that several of your guild members were injured severely."

"Laxus, the Raijinshu Tribe, and Yajima-san."

"Yajima-san?!"

"Tartaros is also targeting the former council members. Including you."

"Didn't think they'd go all out." Jellal wondered if he could ever stop hiding. If he could walk out on the streets without having to wear a disguise. If he could finally settle down with Erza and- _Idiot. _He chastised. _I thought I made it clear to myself that I will never be able to reach the standards of Erza. She's too full of light. She's simply unreachable. _Jellal sighed. _Besides, at this rate I'll never be able to stop hiding anyway. _He checked the time. He had to go soon.

"Erza, there's another reason why I came here, besides gathering info."

"And what would that be?"

"I'll be leaving for a very dangerous mission soon. Me and Meredy received a certain request from…" As Jellal revealed to Erza his mission, she felt her heart break. Little chips fell off, one by one. He accepted a 100 year mission and he might not make it back alive. His reason for accepting it was for atonement. His and Meredy's. And Erza knew of this mission. She knew of the dangers they'd face. Even she wouldn't take it.

"Jellal-" She was about to try and convince him not to take it but he interrupted, saying,

"I have to. And going on it will somehow keep me out of Tartaros' radar." Erza couldn't argue with that. _But still! _She desperately thought of something, anything to make him stay. But so far nothing came up. She didn't want to lose him again.

"When are you leaving?" Erza questioned, rather weakly. Her cool composure slowly giving way to the grief-stricken, panicky, young girl Jellal remembered when he was taken all those years ago at the Tower of Heaven.

"Tonight. I'll be meeting up with Meredy soon. She went to get our supplies from our hideout." Even bigger chips fell from her heart as he finished his sentence. She looked at his eyes, pleading without saying anything, '_Do you REALLY have to?'. _His eyes, seemingly understanding what she was asking, softened. It was hard for him to make the decision. It really was. He didn't want to leave her again. He wanted to stay and live the rest of his life with her. But he knew he couldn't. _At least not yet. _HIs optimistic side spoke up. He sighed, again.

She was giving him those eyes. Those eyes nobody else saw but him. He had to leave now, he told himself. But he couldn't. She became the very center of gravity that moment. He was drawn towards her. And he couldn't pull himself away. He knew it was going to be hard but he didn't think it'd be this hard. And then she had to kiss him. He really couldn't leave now.

"Erza…" He murmured.

"I won't try and convince you to stay anymore." _A bit too late for that._ He thought, still dizzy from the kiss.

"But at least I gave you reason to stay alive, right?"

"Yeah. But I don't think my fiancée would appreciate that." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Shut up and leave will you? I've got a busy day tomorrow." Her eyes twinkling back. And he walked out of her house, not glancing back even once. Because he'd be back soon. He knew he would.

"I'll finish it in two months Erza. You can count on it." He shouted before he left. Not caring if anyone heard his voice. And even as he was battling a monster the size of a Wyrden and the magical power of a wizard saint alone, he could hear her laughter ringing loud and clear in his head. _I'll be back soon. _

Omake

"Hey Erza? Why are smiling like that?" Happy questioned mischievously with one paw on his mouth.

"Because I can't wait for two months to be over." She said, cheeks slightly pinker than usual.

"She lllllli-aaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhh!"

"Happpyyyyy!" Natsu exclaimed as he saw his partner disappear into the sky."

"Natsu! Why are there scorch marks in on my bed?!"

"Happy! Wait for me!"

Author's Note : Thanks for reading! Hope you guys sorta enjoyed it! Constructional criticism is appreciated :D


End file.
